His Butler, perfection
by SongBird Ciel
Summary: He is still mine and he always will be until the day I die. Our contract even says so. He's bound to me…whether he likes it or not. That is a horrible way to think I would rather that it was because he loved me and not because of some stupid contract.
1. My sweet sebastian Ciel's POV 1

Author's note: I apologize if this Chapter isn't...good? I haven't written in the LONGEST time. This is my first time on FanFiction in YEARS. It's honestly good to be back though :D i hope you at least some what enjoy this chapter. Of course it's CielxSebastian. And honestly...if Sebastian wasn't animated i'd be ALL over that. and ill try and update as soon as possible. i PROMISE3

* * *

I relaxed all my muscles as I felt Sebastian's demon hands wrap around my body. He gracefully untied my eye patch with his teeth and moved to whisper something in my ear.

"My Lord…you're shaking." Sebastian said as quietly as he could. I just tried to let my body focus on the feel of his cold hands that sent shivers down my spine.

"I….I'm sorry." That's all I could say. He just chuckled slightly and I looked down and was almost positive I was blushing. I almost twitched with excitement as I felt Sebastian's cool breath run down the nape of my neck almost as if it were a winter wind. He un-wrapped his hands from around me and picked me up to lay me in bed. He pulled the blankets up to cover my body and moved my greyish black hair out of the way to plant a kiss on my forehead. He brought his hand up to my jawline and caressed it with such a light touch it almost tickled.

"You're perfect, my Earl." He whispered softly.

"I…I can't be perfect, Sebastian…I've been so tortured and I'm-"

"Shh. You ARE perfect. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise…my lord." He whispers. "I shall let you get some sleep you have a rather busy day tomorrow." Sebastian got up and took the candles with him.

"Wait! Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Sleep next to me?" I whispered softly.

"Is that an order?" He smiled.

"Yes." I sternly say.

"As you wish." Sebastian came over and put the candles down. He took off his gloves and his shoes along with his tail coat. He crawled into the sheets next to me and I nuzzled into his side. For a demon he didn't smell like death and decay…he smelled…sweet…and warming. I loved it very, very much and I loved Sebastian…very…very much. I wasn't positive if what he says to me is just an act of if he cares for me just the same. Either way I love every minute of it. The only down part is…Lizzie. My fiancée. With her around, Sebastian and I could never be. Let alone would a same sex couple be accepted but I rather like the idea of a secret romance. Something I could keep to my own without the world knowing what I have been up to. After all I am a Phantomhive, guard dog of the queen, and not much I do can be left alone. So I can only hope that this…this romance could ever possibly be the one thing that I could call my own. I noticed Sebastian's breathing has slowed and he seems more relaxed. I look up and found him asleep, which is odd because I had no clue that Demons could sleep. I focused on his face and to be frank…Sebastian was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen while he's asleep. I couldn't help but make the slightest squeaking noise at the sight of his cuteness. I was surprised that he didn't wake so I just put my head back onto his chest and listen to his breathing…soft…and calm and I found myself drifting closer…and deeper into sleep…

My dream consisted of me in a ball room with Sebastian dancing, hand in hand. Moving like the wind, swift and quietly, and I loved it. As we danced I rested my head into Sebastian's chest and closed my eyes to listen to his Demonic heartbeat, irregular…as always. It calmed me and made me feel safe, which I suppose is ironic with him being demon and all. I forgot everything around me and who I was and focused on being with my sweet…sweet Sebastian. I don't want this dream to ever end. I want to spend an eternity like this. In sweet perfection with the man I so loved and longed for a moment like this for him. It was fantastic and I wished this moment could happen in reality without anyone bothering to come in and ruin it all. This is the epitome of perfection just staying here dancing with my butler. Hmm….my butler. Such a formal name for the man I cared for so much…and would take a bullet for him…well…if I could…I'm kind of human…sad face. Well….no matter…he is still mine and he always will be until the day I die. Our contract even says so. He's bound to me…whether he likes it or not. And, yes, that is a horrible way to think I would rather that it was because he loved me and not because of some stupid contract. But even if he doesn't love me…I'll still know he's here. That's all I can really be thankful for at the very least.


	2. My my Sebastian Ciel's POV 2

Authors Note: OKay here is chapter 2 and im hoping it's better than the first chapter and its longer too. I pulled an all nighter to update. See how much i love you guise? And this chapter should be rated M. it gets...steamy...if you're into that sort of stuff ;D enjoy xoxo~Songbird Ciel Of Sebastian3

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Mey-rin making once again…another mess. Soon after I had heard Sebastian come up and clean up the mess the she had made, I heard him raise his voice slightly but not once…have I ever heard Sebastian lose his temper or yell a single word. I admired him for his tolerance level. I buried my face deeper into my pillow for I did NOT want to be awake. I immediately shot up out of bed when I heard Sebastian fling open the double doors to my room.

"Good Morning, Young Master. How are you on the fine morning?" He asked with a peachy smile on his face. Cheeky bastard…but I can't help but love him.

"Well, Sebastian, I would've been much better ha di not heard Mey-rin a complete bumble head this morning. Honestly, why do we still keep her around? Her glasses do nothing for her." I said swinging my legs over the side of the bed and rubbing both my eyes. I grabbed my eye patch and tied it on and sighed once it had been secured.

"We keep her around because she still has much potential; she's just simply a late bloomer. And you never know she may surprise you some day." Sebastian said pulling my green suit out of my drawers.

"So what is on the agenda for today, Sebastian?"

"Well, my lord. Lady Elizabeth-" Sebastian was cut off by the sound of my loud groaning and wailing. "Is something wrong, my lord?"

"Lizzie comes EVERY. DAY. Can't I just have one lone day to myself! I never get any peace around here, none! I'm sick of it! Sebastian! Cancel all my plans. I'm relaxing today. If Lizzie does come today shoe her away. Tell her I'm sick and I want no visitors. Should she still insist slam the door in her face. And that's an ORDER." I said raising my voice at my complete and utter annoyance with the situation. I looked over at Sebastian and saw him staring at me with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, Sebastian…I just…"

"Shh, it's fine young master. I shall cancel all of your plans as required. After all…it is an order. Now, my lord would you like me to dress you or would you prefer to do it yourself?" He asked setting my clothes down on the bed and running his finger along my jaw line. I jerked my head away; I am clearly not in the mood for any repetitive shenanigans today.

"Dress me, Sebastian. I'm feeling lazy today." I said standing up and spreading my arms readying myself for my butler to change my clothes as he has so done over 1000 times. Sebastian nodded his head and walked over to me and unbuttoned my shirt. He pulled it off my arms and folded it neatly on the bed next to my day clothes. He paused for only a moment and examined my torso. I couldn't help but blushing a bit because it was more of a look of awe rather than disgust. His gloved hand caressed my collar bones and over my pecks down to my brand on my side. I tensed as he touched it for it had always been a sensitive spot.

"My apologies…" He stammered.

"Sebastian…what seems to be wrong?" I asked him slightly hesitant.

"N-nothing my lord." He stutters. And I stifle a laugh.

"Sebastian…are you getting flustered?" I asked chuckling. He shot straight up onto his feet and was swiftly at the door.

"No, my lord, but I can assume you'll finish dressing yourself. I have work to do." He said with a slight hiss and flung open the doors, walked out, and slammed them.

"Well my, my Sebastian, aren't we being a tad obvious?" I said as smoothly as I could but…him being…embarrassed was rather adorable in a sense and I find myself enjoying it. I quickly had butterflies in my stomach and a smile on my face. "I…I think he likes me." I said and I couldn't help but jump and yes over a thousand times. But then I composed myself and told myself 'No…you don't know yet…don't get your knickers in a twist' But he…he was dumbfounded by ME. A demon…was fascinated by me instead of just thinking I'm an interesting creature. I composed myself once again and I pulled on the rest of my clothes on and decided to go downstairs for breakfast. I walked down the stairs with my hands behind my back and I walked swiftly using my good eye to glare down at the servants setting up the table just in the other room. I Noticed Sebastian immediately straightened his back once he felt that I was behind him. I swaggered into the doorway and cleared my throat.

"For breakfast, my lord, we have Cabinet Pudding and Blackberries. I do hope you enjoy it, young master." Sebastian said and pulled out my chair. I must admit he's good at hiding his emotions. But I suppose that comes with being a demon and all, partially because he's a butler.

"Thank you, Sebastian. Oh and after breakfast I'd like to have a word with you." I heard him take in a gasp after I said that and that broke a smile on my face and made me chuckle a little bit. I got weird looks from Finny and all of them and I shoo them off. They get the hint and they retreat to their stations. After breakfast I signal for Sebastian to follow me to my quarters. Once we get into my room I insist he closes my door. "Sebastian, about earlier-"

"I can explain…" He says with his head low.

"Then please…enlighten me." I ask him as I sit on my bed and fold my hands in my lap. If demons could blush…Sebastian would be.

"It was a pure moment of weakness is all. I haven't seen a full human's body for the longest time. All those other times I have dressed you I closed my eyes. I just simply knew what I was doing." Sebastian told me, with such truth and seriousness I had no choice but to believe it.

"Oh…well…then I suppose that's all right." I say with as little disappointment as I could get in there. I don't want him to know if he doesn't feel the same…but what would make me think he would fess up to it, especially now that I've confronted him about it.

"I mean…unless you thought something else my lord?" Sebastian said seeming puzzled.

"Oh it's nothing just a mere thought that crossed my mind."

"You know I don't believe that for a moment. There's something more, young master, I can see it." He said getting closer and closer to me.

"Sebastian, I don't-"

"Say what you need," he inched closer to my ear, "I'm all ears." He whispers in my ear. I shiver as his breath crawls down my neck.

"I'm afraid I may-"I was interrupted once again by Sebastian kissing me. I'm in shock I don't know what to do, I've never kissed anyone! After a few moments Sebastian pulled back.

"Is that what you wanted, my lord?"

"How…how did you know that I had feelings for you?"

"Pardon me, but, I've been with you for two years. I can read you like a book, and this book is one I find rather interesting." I stand up at that statement. He's right. I can be easy to read, like a simple book. But I'm glad he's the one reading me and not Lizzie. I walked over to Sebastian whose back was now turned grabbed him from behind by the tie and pulled him in for another kiss. He immediately embraced me, he wrapped his arms around my back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He took his tongue and licked my lip and I parted them slightly as he entered it into my mouth and our tongues danced around for a little while until I fought back. It was my turn to take charge of the situation. As soon as my tongue entered his mouth a small moan escaped both of our throats. Sebastian moved his arms and picked me up by the legs and sat me on the end of my bed. He started crawling towards me to lean me back onto the bed and I loved every minute of it. This was heaven, pure heaven and if I weren't already going to hell I wouldn't mind going up to heaven if this is what it was. Sebastian started kissing my neck as he unbuttoned my shirt.

"Unnn, Sebastian…" I moaned and he chuckled for half a second and looked up at me.

"What are my orders, young master? What do you desire?"

"I want you…to take me…" I said between pants.

"As you wish my lord." He said and gave a devious smile. He removed my shirt and started kissing down my torso until he got right above my cock. That's when I really started going nuts. I put my hands in Sebastian's hair and grabbed on. He un-zippered my pants and licked the top of my head and it sent chills all over my body forcing me to grab his hair harder which he seemed to enjoy quite a lot. He put my member in his mouth and used his tongue in such a fashion that sent me wild.

"S-s-Sebastian-n-n-n!" I almost cried. He was good at this, too good and I felt like I was going to burst any minute. I eventually stopped controlling myself and well…I burst. It felt…amazing like I had just become the King of England. My adrenaline is rushing, I'm sweating, and I'm panting. Everything felt so right. Sebastian can up and kissed me gently on the cheek. "Sebastian, where did you-"

"Shh. Remain silent. This…is our little secret…my love."


	3. Whatta mood killer Ciel's POV 3

Authors note: SO i started watching Season 2 in English today (so happy it's FINALLY dubbed) and i still really don't like Claude. Yes him and Alois are ADORABLE and i LOVE LOVE LOVE that pairing but i don't know ill have to rewatch it again. Claude's BADASS. But still. He tried to hurt my baby Sebastian. BTW i love Grell. He's such a little hornball and it's hilarious. Well this on is a bit longer and i hope you enjoy this chapter. I stayed the majority of the night to write this because im busy AF but i love my fans and please REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW. I want to know what you think. This Chapter may be a little bland because...im tired...and...cranky...and...i dunno mainly tired AND IT WAS 90 DEGREES OUT. in NORTHERN AMERICA.. The fuck? come on. this is bull shit.

* * *

Sebastian's words kept ringing in my ear long after he left. 'This…will be our little secret…_**my love**_…' I was almost positive I was still blushing, what had just happened was probably the highlight of my life and will always stay that way. I decided to spend the rest of my day in town with Sebastian. When we would see an alley he would swiftly whisk me away into them and plant kisses on me. I loved every minute of it; I will once again say I love the idea of a secret romance. Although I do hope that one day I won't have to hide it anymore, that we'd be accepted. We walked around town for a little while longer before Sebastian declared it was time to go home. I agreed with him and we took a carriage back to the mansion. The ride back was peaceful as Sebastian sat there hand in hand. Sebastian leaned over and gave my ear a kiss. I looked down and blushed probably the hardest I've ever blushed before. When we got back to the house everything had to stop. The cute looks, the hand holding, the dancing, the innocent kisses…all had to stop. It was just sad; that I had a fantastic day with my love and all of sudden…no…it stops. I'm taking everything I said with the idea of a secret romance. I want to be exclusive but it won't be acceptable. We can never be for each other; we can never be bonded forever except for this contract. But what happens when that lets up? Will he find another partner? Or take me to hell with him? I really hope he takes me with him.

"You three are off for the rest of the evening. Please do not try to disturb the master. I suggest you all go to bed and get some rest. Tomorrow is a busy day." Sebastian said to Mey-rin, Finny, and Bardroy. Their faces lit up immediately and then all scurried off to bed. This…is why I love Sebastian.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"Young Master would you like me to prepare you a bath?" asks Sebastian.

"Yes. Yes of course." I say and head up to my room to get clothes while Sebastian prepares my bath. He's such a sweetheart and I'm happy he's mine.

"My lord, your bath is ready."

"Thank you, Sebastian." I say and walk out as he follows me. So that's how it's going to be? Well as you wish Sebastian…as you wish. I walked into the bathroom and Sebastian followed me in. I undressed and stepped into the tub. "Well Sebastian, are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?"

"Is joining you an order?" He asked cracking a smile.

"Yes." I said all serious-face like. Sebastian threw off his gloves and slowly started undressing. As soon as he took his shirt off I was amazed. He was muscular but very, very slender and he had a perfect body. He removed his trousers and stepped into the tub with me and sat down amongst the bubbles. He looked…almost….innocent in those pink little bubbles. D'aw he's so cute. He reached under the water and grabbed my leg around my ankles and crawled up until he left his hand on my knee. This was almost romantic. I slid over to the side Sebastian was on and nuzzled up close to him. I love feeling the sensation when our skin touches. It feels almost like a story is being told. Memories upon memories being shared by a single touch, I felt so close to him. Closer than I had ever felt to him than before and I did NOT want to move. I could stay like this until kingdom come. Unfortunately the bath had to come to an end and Sebastian and I prepared for bed.

"You know…I don't think I've told you this young master." Sebastian said as he pulled his shirt on.

"Yes…Sebastian?" I said. Sebastian came down right to my ear.

"I love you…" He whispered and kissed me.

"I love you too, Sebastian." I said and kissed him on the cheek, he looked down and I couldn't tell but I'm almost positive he was blushing. Oh, he is too cute. I wonder what he thinks of how I look, with my eye patch and all I can't be quite a sight to look at. We finished dressing and Sebastian carried me over to bed. He tucked me and came right under the blankets with me. He put his arm around my waist and kissed my head.

"Sweet dreams…my love…" He said and I started nodding off into sleep as I kissed his nose.

I awoke to the sound of a loud bang coming from downstairs in the middle of the night. As soon as Sebastian heard it he was immediately on his feet and pulling on his uniform carefully lain out with weapons and such. He walked out the door and silently instructed that I stay here and that he doesn't want me getting hurt. I can understand his point but I don't want him hurt either. So I followed him anyway. As we spotted the intruder it was no one we know and we saw his face clearly. He was an older man, and an English man looking for something in particular.

"My orders my lord?" Sebastian mouthed to me.

"Kill him." I mouthed back. He nodded his head once in acknowledgement. Since this intruder was clearly a human this wouldn't be much of a fight. This would be rather quick actually. Sebastian reached into his coat pocket and pulled out knives and spread them out between his fingers. He got a nice clear shot at the target and he didn't miss once. All the knives hit him dead in spots where the killed him instantly. Sebastian took it to the furnace and burned the corpse so that was taken care of.

"Come my lord…we must bring you back to bed."

"Sebastian do you know who that man was?" I asked.

"No, my earl." He hesitated.

"You know him…"

"He was nothing but an old traitor whose clear intentions were to hurt you and I prevented that." I sighed because I was too tired to argue but as soon as Sebastian and I entered the room we saw an old friend on our bed. Grell.


	4. Fun Sebastian's POV 4

_I'm really sorry for such a short update but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting! I apologize if it's bad i'm writing this while i'm about to pass out and i have a migraine. The things i do for you people3 But I've gotten more into season 2 and i'm almost done with it so this has been delayed quite a bit over the past few days. I'm going to shut up now and let you read this. Why? Because i'm a cool cat._

_I gave Sebastian a Cat. Sebastian loves cats._

* * *

As I saw Grell sitting there on the bed with his modified Death scythe my eyes got wide and my hand immediately was in front of Ciel protecting him. I couldn't believe my eyes, why was Grell here? I hadn't seen him since the fire in London.

"Bessie! How I missed you so, my sweet! Oh and…Ciel." Grell exclaimed throwing his arms around me. I pushed the master behind me and shoved Grell off of me.

"What do you want, Grell?" I asked him taking a possessive stance.

"Oh, I'm not allowed to see either of you when I want?" Then he noticed how I was protecting Ciel. "Aw how cute! You're protecting your young master!"

"You're not here to just see us." I said.

"And if I'm not?" Grell said looking at us out of the corner of his eye polishing a spot on his scythe.

"That's up to my master, not me."

"Oh take a joke, Bessie! I'm just in town because there's been a spike in crimes so I have many souls to collect you should know that. Hasn't the Queen told you? You are her guard dog after all."

"No…she hasn't mentioned it." Ciel said. This is odd…the Queen always tells Ciel when there's been a spike in crimes; like Grell said…he is her guard dog.

"That's rather unusual, wouldn't you say? But however I came to see my sweet, sweet Se-bas-tian. OHHH!" Grell cried. He's really horny for a grim reaper… "But however, I have a favor to ask of you."

"And that is…?" I asked him.

"To stay here at the Phantomhive manor until the spike in crimes has gone down. You can't just leave me in the cold, Sebastian." He said with a devilish look in his eyes almost as if he were trying to be seductive. It wasn't working as it never does.

"Master…?" I asked and Ciel just looked at me. We both had the same look in our eyes. That we couldn't let him stay but we had to.

"Fine. Set him up in a room downstairs so he won't be too much of a bother to us. Grell, as soon as crime goes down your out do you understand?"

"Oh why yes of course! I'll take any amount of time If it means being with Sebastian." He cooed and just rested my head in my hands.

"As you wish my lord." I sighed and went to go retrieve Grell's supplies for making his room. I went downstairs and set up the only room left down there and went back up to retrieve the little hornball. "Grell, your room is ready."

"How sweet, Bessie." He said and started following me down to his room. He was consistently making love faces at me and I don't know how long he's going to stay but for however long it will be torture for me at the very least. With him around I'll never be able to be cute with the young master, not at this rate. I could maybe get a chance while he's out reaping souls but he'll want me to come and it will be a pain getting out of it. I sent Grell to his room and returned to my young master's room.

"My lord…may I ask why you let him stay?"

"Because if I didn't he'd never leave us alone, not once. At least with this we'll have time while he's away reaping souls. In that meantime we can do whatever you'd like, my dear Sebastian." Ciel said and kissed me on the cheek. "Come, it's time for bed and I want you to sleep next to me."

"Is it an order?" I said teasingly wrapping my arms around him from behind and kissed his ear.

"Yes." Ciel said. I chuckled a little and kissed all the way down to the base of his neck. He blushed in the cutest manor and walked over to the bed. He curled up under the sheets and I stripped down to my pants and no shirt and took my arm and wrapped it around him.

"You know, Ciel," I whispered in his ear, "If I hadn't craved your soul so damn much at first I never would've found out you're the best thing that could've ever happened to me. Ciel, I am deeply in love with you." Ciel turned around in bed facing me.

"I love you too, Sebastian. Don't ever leave me, promise me that. It's an order."

"I wouldn't leave even if our contract weren't there." I said and we kissed passionately. He turned back around and I watched until he slept. I decided to shut my eyes and fall asleep as well.

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Grell. Grell was quiet enough to not wake the master and since I was still half asleep I made the mistake of walking into his room without my shirt on and that drove him crazy. I smacked him swiftly upside the head and told him to keep it down and if he didn't go to sleep I was going to put him to sleep. He only replied with a smart "Feisty" and went off to bed. I crawled back in next to my master and I sadly couldn't fall asleep again so I waited for the sun to rise to start stirring but I never wanted to take my eyes off of Ciel. He was perfect, and I can't wait for the day that we can finally tell people we love each other but it would be difficult in modern day society. I seem to think we'll manage though. After all…If I didn't make it public…what kind of Butler would I be?


	5. Isn't this lovely Sebastian's POV 5

**_I am terribly sorry for the long wait for an update i had terrible writers block and i was finishing Black Butler II so in here i decided to add in a little surprise and i hope you like it. Reviews are welcome in fact i appreciate them and if there's anything you want me to fix don't hesitate to tell me as long as you're nice about it :3 ~SongBird Ciel of Sebastian3_**

* * *

Once I had awoken to start the morning's duties I had found Grell was gone. Do I care where he went? No, not really. I left making breakfast up to Tanaka and even though he doesn't usually cook I'm almost positive he can handle making something simple the master would enjoy, it's not terribly hard. Since it was still early I decided to clean every room in the house to keep myself occupied while I waited to wake Ciel. Time seemed to drone on and on as I cleaned. Something wasn't right about today, something seemed off and I'm not sure what it is but I will find out. I walked to the young master's room to wake him up. I walked over to the side of his bed and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"It's time to wake up, my lord." I said to him and he slowly opened his eyes. "How did you sleep?"

"Terribly," he said, "Grell's noise kept me up all night. What on Earth was his doing?"

"I'm not entirely sure my lord. But if it makes you feel any better he's not here at the time being."

"Oh thank god. He needs to find somewhere else to stay or he's sleeping outside I swear."

"That….can be arranged." I said looking at my master.

"Now, now Sebastian, let's not get hasty. I know very well it can be arranged and if it gets to that point I'll give you the order. And you'll have no choice but oblige."

"I wouldn't disobey it; I would gladly do it even if you didn't ask." I chuckled. I pulled Ciel's head up for a kiss and held him there for a moment. "You have the most beautiful eyes." I said cracking a smile. Ciel just blushed and laughed. I love it when he blushes, he's adorable. I picked out his clothes and helped dress him, when I pulled up his sock I kissed all the way up his slender legs and he moaned slightly but I stopped myself when I heard a knock on the door. We both sighed and I got up to answer it, oh look, Mey-rin. Get out, no one likes you I'm trying to seduce my master go away.

"Sebastian, breakfast is ready." She said and walked away. Well guess what slut…we're going to be late. I walked back over to Ciel and kissed him and moved him to lie back on the back, I climbed over him and he started kissing me on the neck and unbuttoned my shirt I was surprised he took charge this time. He flipped me over onto my back and started kissing down my chest.

"My lord-" I stopped myself as he worked on my pants, I must say he was doing a marvelous job, I couldn't help but be taken aback by how much he's learned. "C-Ciel…" I moaned as he fit my cock in his mouth. His mouth was so small it fit snugly against my dick, it felt absolutely amazing. As he proceeded with pleasuring me small moans escaped my lips, I hadn't felt this way in so long. I was actually tingling because it felt so good I was so wrapped up in the moment I didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hallway and right as they stopped in front of the door is when I climaxed and I tried to remain quiet but I'm almost positive they heard us. Ciel must've caught on because after he swallowed he went to go check who was in the hallway. It was Bardroy and we were lucky he was listening to Mey-rin babble while our whole fiasco was happening.

"So how did that feel, Sebastian?" Ciel asked me.

"To be quite honest I was surprised at how good it felt. Where on Earth did you learn such a thing my dirty little master?" I said as I grabbed his ass. He gasped as I did so but as I pulled him closer he didn't mind it so much. He continued to button up my shirt and I just stared at him the entire time, admiring what a perfect specimen I had in my possession. He was one of the rare ones that's certain. I picked him up bridal style and carried him into the hallway dancing around. We paused when we heard someone clear their throat behind us. I turned around and saw Grell standing there with his death scythe. I dropped Ciel with a loud bang and cleared my throat.

"Where were you this morning Grell?" Ciel asked rubbing his head. I bent down beside him.

"Are you okay my lord?" I whispered in his ear.

"I'm fine." He whispered back. I stood back up and just put my hands behind my back digging my nails into my hand that didn't carry the sign of our contract.

"I was out collecting souls and I came back to see my sweet Bessie. What were you two doing I didn't see Sebastian when I woke up?"

"I was cleaning the rooms and checking up on Ciel occasionally. I'm sorry I missed you. You see the reason why I was carrying Ciel was because he hurt his leg last night tripping up the stairs in the dark. I warned him." I explained.

"Oh well, alright then. I guess I'll see you downstairs for breakfast." Grell said walking past me taking his finger and flicking it under my chin. I saw Ciel's face get red with anger.

I knelt down to him once again, "My love, don't worry I hate him just as much as you do. You know you're my one and only, until the very end. I'd kill myself if I were to ever lose you, I promise you that." I kissed his ear and we went down to breakfast. When we went downstairs we found an unpleasant surprise waiting for us. A sight that made us both freeze in place. What sat at our table was the young Earl Alois Trancy and his faithful butler Claude Faustus.


	6. Poooooooop Sebastian's POV 6

****Sorry for such a short chapter. I am SUPER tired and i have NJASK testing all week. (state testing) it sucks so im all tired and poop. I've also been having really shitty days. I just found out today that my friend Over Dosed yesterday and he's in the hospital due to seizures and he may die so im pretty bummed about that but i wanted to update for you guys because well...i love youuu3 and i have over 1,000 hits for this story :DDD this is why i love you guys. I LIKE REVIEWS. REVIEW REVIEW. PLEASE. thanks3 xoxo~SongBird Ciel of Sebastian

* * *

"My, my Ciel what a lovely mansion you have here. I'd do anything to have it." Alois said as he walked toward Ciel with Claude right behind him as always. Claude the spider that followed his prey trapped in his web until it drew its final breath. Sadly Alois hasn't drawn his final breath yet, I really wish he had.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked.

"Oh you don't know me? Claude, why haven't you sent the letter to Ciel inviting him to our mansion for tea?" Alois said turning to his butler.

"I thought I had your highness."

"Well, apparently you didn't, unless Sebastian is hiding something from us. Are you Sebastian?" Alois sneered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied. I had ripped the letter up as soon as I saw it. I know Alois and Claude are after my master, I wasn't about to run the risk of having my love taken from me. Not again, I went through all the trouble to get his soul back I wasn't about to do it again.

"Well, anyway, Ciel on behalf of the Trancy estate we invite you to a ball this Friday at 4 pm. don't be late! Come, Claude we have preparations to make!" Alois said and with a roll of his eyes Claude followed him. Poor fellow, if I could, I'd kill him but I don't have the orders to kill him so you can see my dilemma.

"Sebastian, was there an invite in the mail?" Ciel asked me.

"I promised you I would never lie to you; yes there was a letter in the mail inviting you to their ball."

"And why didn't you give it to me?"

"Because, my sweet, Alois is after you…Claude has convinced him that I'm the one that killed his parents and burnt down his village. It wasn't me and I'm not even sure who it was it the first place. He wants to kill you and tear your soul to shreds because he knows I desire it but that's not the only thing I desire…I desire you, my lord. I didn't want you going because I can't lose you…I love you Ciel…" I said and looked down at the floor.

"Oh, Sebastian…You'll always be by my side, right? I'm sure you could handle him…but I'm just glad that when I do die I have someone like you to take my soul. I wouldn't want anyone else to." Ciel said and we both kissed each other. Probably the most passionate kiss ever. It was like something you'd find in a romance novel. Words couldn't describe how much I loved this man, this demon. He was perfect and I'm sure I've said this a thousand times but I love him, more than anything.

"Are we attending the ball?" I asked.

"Only if you promise me you'll never leave my side unless instructed to do so."

"I swear it, young master." I said getting on one knee and taking my glove off and holding our contract hand to my eye. I stood back up and put my glove back on then followed Ciel through our daily activities. I watched him preform excellently at his fencing lesson and I must say he might even beat me…in a few years. But he's getting better, I will admit. In his regular schooling lessons I helped along with what the teacher was teaching him. She never asked why I was there she just lets me stay and I mind my own business unless otherwise told to do so. The day continued and it was finally time for the young master to sleep. I dressed him in his night clothes and I took my shoes off and my shirt along with my gloves. I played with Ciel's hair and sang to him softly until he fell asleep. I sat there for a few hours just watching him breathe. Humans are peculiar creatures, and I find myself fascinated by everything Ciel does, and other humans in general but mainly Ciel because he's the only one I get to closely observe. Ciel turned around in his sleep and nuzzled his head into my chest. It's moments like these that make me hate being a demon because I get to live hundreds and hundreds of years and humans live short lives. Being a demon is a dreary existence and seems to drone on forever but it is what it is, and maybe if the cards are right Ciel could be with me forever…I'd only hope. It's only been two years with him and I can't believe it, it's gone by so fast. He spices up my life, and is the highlight of my hundreds and hundreds of years spent on this planet and probably always will be.


	7. I love you so i jumped out a window

_**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry i didn't really get to update. I have been EX-HAUS-TED for the past week and i can't even explain why. BUT BUT BUT i had inspiration during testing so i wrote down some of this on my scrap paper and brought it home. SO HERE YOU GO. Im re-watching the entire series. Why? Because i'm cool and i finished Borderlands today. So I'm quite bored. But I LOVE LOVE LOVE black butler and i too enthusiastic. But blah here. read. im annoying. i know. xoxo ~SongBird Ciel of**_** Sebastian**

* * *

We had arrived at the Trancy mansion and Alois gave us quite a peachy greeting. As we walked inside I was looking around the mansion once again noticing all the spider webs. They were the Queen's after all. Claude led us to a relatively small room with tea and refreshments and said that the ball would begin once everyone was here.

"Sebastian…do you have a bad feeling about tonight?" Ciel asked. "Don't lie to me."

I took in a heavy sigh. "Yes, yes I do."

"What do you think will happen?"

"I'm not quite sure my lord." I replied. Shortly everyone arrived and got changed into their fancy ball gowns and shoes and…whatever. Before you knew it the ball was in full swing. The band was playing everyone was dancing and having a fantastic time. Ciel went to go get food and I offered to go get it for him but he denied my offer and carried on. I had assumed he was just nervous about the affairs that might go on tonight. When Ciel hadn't returned for ten minutes I got worried, I maintained a poker face as I searched for him. When I couldn't find him I ventured upstairs and I turned a corner and saw his shoe lying there on the ground. I heard someone humming "London Bridge is Falling Down" and I immediately knew the young master was in trouble. I transitioned into a fast walk as I followed the clue of his whereabouts. There were claw marks in the carpet which showed that he had fought back at least a little. I opened a door that was already half way opened and saw a dark corridor. I wen t further and further into the hallway and heard the same tune and turned into an ominous atmosphere. This was like something you'd find in a dark carnival. The music, the hostility, the anger, everything…It was so perfectly put together. Everything was put properly into place as if they had expected this moment, so very perfect for a cynical master-minds point of view. Corrupt, bruised, damaged ad soiled yet still so perfect. It felt like demons territory, demons that roamed around with cold hearts, craving for the misery of others and swear to do anything in their power just to get their hands on a soul, to catch their prey. The horrible carnival music kept playing, an endless sonata. Words sting, sarcastic remarks, against a loved one, a million hearts shattering, a thousand blood curdling screams, and endless torture. This is what it felt like, all of it. My vision dazed into different colors, red as blood came first, black as night came last.

I inched further and further down the hallway.

"Ciel!" I called. No response. "Ciel?" I heard an ear piercing scream.

"Sebastian!" His voice called. I broke into a sprint following the sound of his voice. He was in trouble, and I wasn't about to let the love of my life slip through my fingers. How could I be so stupid to let him go off on his own? I burst into the room where I heard his voice; I only found a record player.

"Well, well, well. You must be ever so obsessed with that boy's soul. I can see why." Claude said slyly as he stood in the door way.

"What have you done with Ciel?" I asked. I was actually somewhere between heartbroken and furious.

"Oh, nothing yet. Would you like me to?" He asked.

"Don't push it." I snarled.

"Don't worry about him, he's…safe." I went to go swing at him but he grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against a wall. "His soul will be mine, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Sebastian!" The real Ciel called.

"That damn brat!" Claude growled. I took my legs and shoved him off me and rushed towards my master. Claude caught my ankle and I picked my leg up and swung him down to the end of the hallway. I opened the door where Ciel was and fumbled with the chains around him. He was covered in blood and yellow bruises had already started to form all along his body. His clothes were torn and he had a fat lip. I had actually started crying seeing him in this condition.

"Sebastian…don't cry…please."

"My lord, I'm not crying…I'm simply…one hell of a butler?" I said blushing. OH how embarrassing.

"It's cute, but can you please get me out of here?"

"As you wish, young master." I was about to do my best at ripping the chains off but a better opportunity was presented to me. Hannah stood behind me with a rather large machine gun. Before she could fire I tackled her to the ground and searched his for smaller guns. Of course there they were in between her abnormally large…melons…they have to be fake I mean really. I took the small pistol and pistol whipped her right in the temple and I had left a dent in her skull. Ha, bitch. I took the gun and shot the chains off of Ciel's body being careful. I picked him up and started running away but Claude was right behind us.

"Give me the boy!" He shouted. I held Ciel with one hand and pulled the knives out of my coat and chucked them at him but being the clever fuck-tard of a demon he was, dodged them all. FAN-TASTIC. It was too dangerous to put Ciel down and fight Claude to the death for him but it wasn't time yet. I couldn't find any other escape as Alois's three triplet butlers were coming after us as well. We were trapped…aha…ahahaha….I'm going to have to jump out the window.

"Claude, what on Earth are you doing?" Alois asked coming out from the shadows. "Catch him. He will be mine."

"Yes, of course." Claude complied. I kicked one of the three servants in the face and dashed for the window. I jumped through it and landed rather hard. I heard a snap in my leg but I kept running ignoring the pain. I kept wincing in pain though because the more I moved the more it hurt and as far as I knew, Demons couldn't break bones easily but it wasn't unheard of. That was a rather long fall though…it's possible but if I can still run it's not terrible.

"You're hurt." Ciel said to me once we got close to our mansion.

"I'll be fine. I can assure you."

"Once we get inside the mansion you are resting in my bed. Do you understand? It's an order." Son of a…

"As you wish my lord." I replied. I hate it when he orders me to do that because I HAVE to obey it. I can't just be like…HA NO and be on my merry way. But I suppose it's for the best considering I heal rather quickly and if this bone doesn't break right I'm going to have to break it…again…and I'd REALLY rather not do that. Not in the next 50 years. We got inside the mansion and I lied down in Ciel's bed.

"I'll have Mey-rin get an ice pack."

"My lord, it's fine really. All I want is for you to lie down next to me. Please?" I pleaded. I really was in a great deal of pain but an ice pack wouldn't do much considering I run cold in the first place but I'm surprisingly warm. Ciel huddled into my side and let out a yawn. "Ciel, you might want to take a shower before you sleep. You're covered in blood. I'll have Mey-rin bring up some first-aid kits and when you get out of the shower I'll clean up your cuts." I told him and he agreed because he knew I was right. For a fourteen year old boy, he acted as though he were 20 some odd years old. But no matter our age difference. I loved him with every last bit of my being. I beckoned for him and I took his head in my hands and kissed him.

"I love you, Ciel." I whispered.

"I love you too."


	8. Sebastian, this is an order, GET OUT

_**So the beginning is pretty shitty and I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG OT UPDATE. I was getting my cosplay of Alois ready. Do you know how hard it is to find substantial legit Alois boots nowadays SHEESH. But i couldn't order them due to a glitch in the website so i ordered some other boots and i'll just be replacing the ribbon for them. My wig should be here this week and so should my contacts and if anyone is going AnimeNEXT in Somerset, NJ i will be there as Dave from Homestuck with my ship John3 (the irony is that's the name of my ex) and as Alois given my cosplay is ready in time. Also i will be at Anime Expo 2012 in Los Angeles, California for those of you interested, as of course, Alois Trancy and if i can muster up some money MAYBE Ciel or Joker. But i have to pay for my horseback riding lessons and poop so! If you are going to either of those conventions, message me to let me know. I'm sure none of you will rape me...i'm hoping...or...kidnap me BUT MY BOYFRIEND WILL BE THERE SO...DON'T TRY ANYTHING. Alois is in fact a little slut so. But um...i'll be with a group of friends so ya. I'm just gonna shut up now. But uhm...ENJOY! :D ~SongBird Ciel of Sebastian xoxo**_

* * *

I awoke in bed the next morning with a sleeping Ciel at my side. I pushed the blankets off me to check and see if my leg had healed yet and well….it didn't. It's odd…I'm usually able to make a full recovery overnight. My leg had shown little to no progress and I was getting rather worried. I must have moved a little too much because the next thing I knew Ciel had woken up.

"What's the matter, Sebastian?" He asked half asleep.

"My leg…it hasn't healed yet."

"Should it have?"

"Young master, I'm a demon I should have healed in less than 4 hours. Something is terribly wrong, I can tell."

"Well what do you think is wrong?"

"I'm not entirely sure…just go back to sleep my lord. I'll be fine I'm sure." I said reassuringly.

"Alright…just…try not to move alright when the sun finally dawns I'll have Mey-rin, Finnian, and Bardroy help you."

"Um…my lord…?"

"That's probably not the best idea…you're right. Try to see if you can figure out what's the matter because I'm sure Alois and his butler are going to be after us within the next few days. I was planning on you being better but now I'm not sure on what to do." Ciel said yawning.

"Ciel, try to get some more sleep. Don't let me trouble you my love."

"Alright…" He said and rolled over. I watched him until he slept and decided to get up out of the bed and try and walk on my leg. Oh hi pain…haven't felt you in a while…how have you been? How's the wife and kids? The majority of my bone had healed…but at a very…very awkward angle and I figured I'd probably have to re-break it if I want in to heal right. I put my leg on a chair and grabbed with both hands, I snapped my leg back into place and almost screamed in agony. This shouldn't hurt, not at all. I'm a demon this sort of stuff doesn't just happen…unless…no…it couldn't be…not possible. I can't be turning human…but if I am…why? If I turn human I die immediately because I'm over 500 years old. I won't be able to be with Ciel anymore. I need to figure out something to do and fast. I paced around the room for hours and hours only slightly using my leg, but my leg shouldn't have even broken in the first place it should have been fine, it wasn't that big of a fall it was only 3 stories. Could it be…because I'm in love with Ciel? But this is unheard of for any other demon…but then again no other demon has fallen in love with its dinner.

"SEBAS-CHANNNN!" Grell cried as I heard a door slam open. That little freakin'…I wish I could handle this.

"AH WHAT?" Ciel screamed jolting up in bed. I grabbed his shoulders and laid him back in bed.

"Shhh, my lord, it's perfectly fine." I said giving my cheeky smile. Grell slammed open the bedroom door and I took the knives out of my jacket and threw them at him and nailed him against the other wall. "Grell…get. Out." I snarled.

"But…bassy…why are you in bed with Ciel?" He asked and Ciel just looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm simply resting here while my leg heals."

"Sebastian…do you love him? Because you know if you do it takes away you're demon abilities…because it's not possible for demons to fall in love…you'd have to fall for another non-human being. But I know a certain Grim Reaper that's up for the job." He smiled.

"SHHHHHUT UP!" I hissed at him. "I know that!"

"Is that true, Sebastian…?" Ciel asked quietly. I just hung my head down. Because sadly my suspicions were just confirmed…I'm going to have to do something to Grell or any supernatural being for me to become a demon again because if I become human I'll age immediately and die shortly after because I'm well over 500 years old.

"I'm sorry…my lord…" I said and hung my head. Ciel jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. I felt so heartbroken but I can't just turn human…I can't…he wants me to protect him and I can't do that if I'm human…I just…can't. "Grell, how could you? You ripped the only thing I ever loved away from me!" I screamed, the first time I had ever screamed in pure anger and sadness. "Why would you tell him…why would you tell him that…he'll never be able to have me again…" I said quietly…tears had actually started streaming down my face…I couldn't lose him…I had fallen madly in love with him and I can't lose him now.

"Bassy…HOW COULD YOU HONESTLY FALL FOR A HUMAN? THERE WAS A PERFECTLY GOOD GRIM REAPER RIGHT IN FRONT OF THIS ENTIRE TI-" Grell's sentence was interrupted as I sent a butter knife flying right by his head.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled at him. "You're not making matters any better!"

"I STILL JUST CAN'T-"I immediately used what little demon powers I had left to illuminate my eyes and Grell shut up immediately. I got up out of bed and hobbled down to my master's study where I saw his eyes red as blood from crying.

"What do you want?" He snapped at me. I couldn't believe how hurt we both were about this. I'm not supposed to have feelings it's impossible for a demon to fall in love with a human, let alone their dinner. Hannah was a prime example of that, considering how she followed Claude around just to get to Alois. But that's beside the point. They're the entire cause of this and if they hadn't left well enough alone I wouldn't be in this situation.

"I'm wondering what I could do…to get you back…" I said meekly.

"Become a demon again without having to go off with some other person."

"My lord, are you saying you wouldn't love me even if I was human?"

"I never said that." Ciel immediately said back.

"But…you just implied it…Ciel…I…I can't believe you! You only fell in love with me just because I could protect and not have to worry about myself? Is that it! Just because I was the pole you used to lean against! Did you even ever have real feelings for me, ever?" Silence. "Well did you! I want an honest answer Ciel Phantomhive! You can't run from this! Just be a man and answer me!"

"How dare you say I'm not a man? How could you, Sebastian! You're making a fool out of me and no one does that to a Phantomhive!" Ciel said standing up from his chair at his desk. I hobbled over to his desk and slammed my hands down on it nearly breaking the thing.

"ANSWER THE BLOODY QUESTION YOU DAMN FOOL!" I screamed.

"Sebastian, this is an order…GET OUT." He yelled and pointed to the door and I just stared at him in surprise. "Did I stutter I said get out! I no longer want to continue our contract, get out of my sight you filthy demon scum!" I pivoted on my foot and limped out. My leg had finally started to heal…since Ciel told me that I guess my love for him was terminated. And my demon instincts had started to return. Or maybe…was my leg not healing for some other reason and Grell was making it up? I'll have to go to hell and figure it out myself. I will put an end to this. I will not lose Ciel. He is still my dinner and I intend to have him, but still not just as my dinner…as my one and only love.

Ciel's POV (finally right?)

How dare that filthy demon say I'm not a man! I could be more of a man than he ever was times 2! This was outrageous, Sebastian, my own faithful butler/demon had brought shame to my family name. I couldn't believe this.

"Grell! Track Sebastian and see where he's going. Make sure he never steps foot on my property again. If you fail to do so I will inform William T. Spears that you have been wasting your time. NOW GO. That's an order." That's…that's an order. That is a habit I need to break immediately. I never want to see Sebastian again, nor do I want his name to escape my lips ever again. He will not be mentioned in this household and a notice will go out to all servants. He is not to be brought up again. "Oh and Grell, tell all my servants Mr. Michaelis's name shall never be mentioned in this mansion again. Don't explain why just tell them to do so or their fired and it is a direct order from Ciel Earl of Phantomhive." He nodded his head in acknowledgement and went to go do what he was assigned. I hate Sebastian, he is nothing but a fowl beast and is a disgrace to this family.

Sebastian Michaelis. I will kill you.


	9. This Took a while I'm sorry

So...i haven't updated yet. and. yeah. dont kill me ._.

* * *

Sebastian POV

He can't kick me out. I don't want him to end the contract and knowing that the other demon scum and his "highness" will surely tell him a way to terminate the contract. Ciel...Ciel is my world and not just because he's a human soul. I can't just leave him i have to talk to him. This can't be left undone. I'd been torn once before because of a human never again. I will not lose Ciel. He is all i have left. Being a demon is dreary and boring. I've lived too long and traveled too far to be let down now, of all times. 500 years i've been waiting for a soul like his to roll around...more so a person like him to roll around during that time. Being in love with a human when you're a demon is punishable by the most cruelest of deaths known to demons. Worse than humans could ever imagine. I started running back towards the mansion unaware of how far i'd gone in about 3 hours. Apparently very far.

Ciel POV

The mansion was quiet. Very quiet without Sebastian here. Finnian, Bardroy and Mey-rin have been acting very strange since Sebastian left but he's not coming back. I simply will NOT tolerate his presence here. He's scum. He's nothing to me and doesn't deserve to be in my mansion. He soiled it. He soiled EVERYTHING. But still...he kept the house balanced. Not too noisy not too quiet. I wonder if he'll ever come back.

Alois POV

I felt Claude's breath down the nape of my neck and he thrust me down on the bed and held me there looking for further pleasure from me but no. It was his turn to take charge and become the master. Oh moreover the highness. He tore off the suit coat and shirt he was wearing.

"I've always hated that suit." He whispered. We were trying to be quiet because we didn't want the servants to hear our shenanigans while the entirety was going on. No matter how rough it ever got we always remained quiet. Claude slowly started kissing down my body as he removed the robe I was wearing. He got to my sweet spot and i almost got an instant erection. Hecame up to whisper in my ear.

"I'll tell you the prettiest of lies...your highness."

Sebastian POV

I arrived at that Phantomhive manor just as the sun was setting and I was apprehensive about knocking on the door for i'm afraid he found...someone else. I knocked on the door anyway afraid of what I might see. Tanaka opened the door and said nothing. Ciel was going up the staircase.

"CIEL!" I yelled after him. He turned around and gave me stern look or pure anger.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my sight?" He said.

"Well, yes, my lord. But I must explain my situation it's not as it seems, Ciel." We both looked at Tanaka and he just took the hint and left after shutting the door.

"What's gonna be different this time Sebastian? I'm just another soul to you. I don't feel like I matter to you. You were willing to cheat my feelings just so you could be a demon and just...forget about me. To do whatever you felt with my emotions and just threw them away like there were nothing to you. That's why i made you leave. And that still stands. I will not change my mind because of anything you could say-"

"Ciel. I love you. And that is one thing that will never change. You never let me finish my answer to Grell's question. I would've happily given up demon hood to be with you. But I didn't want to because i'm simply over 500 years old and my real appearance would show and i'd die within a few days and i would have never been able to love you. I'd be deathly sick. If you wish for me to give up demon hood. I will, gladly. After all you are my master, and I follow your every command. Ciel, I can't stand to lose you. I'd rather stop being a demon and live my last few days with you than keep being a demon and losing you forever and not just because your soul." I held his hand to his chest to feel his heartbeat. "Because of that. Your heart, your personality, your everything, Ciel. I wouldn't care if you were poor as dirt i'd still be there for you regardless. That's why I came back. You couldn't honestly expect me to stay away from you did you?" I went in to kiss his forehead and he pulled away. I felt my heart practically break at that moment. I couldn't feel. I couldn't think.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. I've been thinking. Maybe...maybe you weren't right for me." Ciel said and turned around. Tears had started falling, me. A demon. Started Crying.

"So that's it? That just it? You're leaving me, after all that time? I treated you, like a king. And this is how you treat me! You kick me out because suddenly I'm not good enough? Am I not pure enough for you, my lord!" I went to grab his arm and yanked him back to me.

"Ow! Sebastian!"

"I can't BELIEVE you're doing this to me! I traveled all this way to apologize to you and this is what you do! You have got to be kidding me!"

"Sebastian!" Mey-rin screamed out of no-where. I stuck my hand out with my finger up.

"NOT NOW BITCH." And went back to Ciel.

"Sebastian, just. Go." I let him go throwing him a little and went back down the stair case. And as Grell would call it I started "demon-ing" and as I opened the door to leave I ripped it off the hinges.

I. Cannot. Believe. This.


End file.
